No Hope Left
by SlyCooper1985
Summary: Taking place from the events that wreck Po's childhood. Meet two other surviors from the same day.


A/N: Ah! Finally I've finshed my story took 9 hours regarding it is short, next chapter which is in progress will be way longer, trust me ...enjoy!

Years Ago

Our village was very peaceful place, we had fished, we traded, and I love playing tag with the little, I was 17 then I was the substitute for if ever Po's dad, oh excuse me I also watch his son, Po he's very nice kid to hang with he was a best friend to me. Also my very best friend by my side when I needed help was, Xia she was a very best friend to me, and she like my family member to me.

"Hi, Rao," she began. "Hows its going?"

"Not so good," I began. "I'm so close to finding my parents."

"What's the point, Rao. "You're almost eighteen, you'll be and adult soon.

"You have point," I said as wondered if my Parents would take a eighteen year old, well I was curious. As I finished my work for today, as I went to my home and rested, Xia said we had lots work tommorow so I slept, at a moment I was almost in deep sleep, where I can't hear noise, but a huge thud awoken me. I was awoken by noise, at first quiet, but then loud. I fumbled out of my bed, and fell to floor, I had to get Xia...Fast! I walked slowly as I was hurt a bit cause I fell and hit the floor. As I went slowly down the hallway, I was shaking in fear, Did someone break in? I thought. Almost all the way down the hallway, and a dark figure made me jump, and I saw Xia, bleeding.

"Oh my...Xia..." as she made a shhh sound, I knew it meant quiet.

"Rao...They are bandits in here they stabbed me..." She tried to keep quiet, as she was in pain. I was shocked, bandits stabbed her? "Your supplies...I need medical attention..." Xia groaned out. I had supplies in my kitchen area. We tiptoed quietly ,she as well, I saw wolf bandits, and a peacock in a white robe with weird symbols, I've seen this before. We stayed in the dark, so we wouldn't get caught I was close to my supply bag, as I accidently dropped.

"Who's there?" Said the peacock looking around, and saw me and Xia. Too late. We were dead.

"So you're the one they call Rao, the son of the famous hero Din Sun, I killed him months ago, your father was a pain in my feathers, so I killed him with this weapon.

How did he know me? He knows my father?

It looked like staff with a weird end, as I examined a knife came towards. My legs felt like they locked up, Xia pushed me out of the way , as knife cut the side of my face before she pushed me. But, he didn't throw it, Xia was the one on the ground, as the peacock had the knife to my neck.

"I wont hurt you...Child!" He says, as I was trembling with fear, The knife rubbed my neck, making a small cut, bleeding, some falling on his feathers.

"What the hell?!" I screamed, I realized I was his enemy. Xia told me to run, I could barely move, the peacock was holding me down. That's when Xia punched him, and he fell to the ground. I ran fast as I could, despiting the fact my leg was hurting from me falling on the floor earlier. I had realize I was getting tired, but Xia told me to keep moving so I did till we made it outside. I smelled smoke as we made outside we saw Po's mom and dad holding Po who was in his Mother's arms.

"Rao and Xia, get out here now!" Po's Father exclaimed.

"Wait, theres a Peacock after us..Watch out he might be after you too." I said, warning him. He nodded, and we headed out of there. We could hear the peacock saying, "Burn everything, leave no one alive!"

Wolf bandits blocked are path, and Po's father path. Oh No! I thought, were we going to die? My heart races, almost about to burst my chest. A knife, comes my way, Xia pushes me, (She always protects me, because she was older than me)

"Rao..." someone says as I turned, peacock, ran with his staff, about to impale me in my chest, I dodge, but the staff cutting my shirt a bit.

We were scared, really scared. I fell to ground, my head was hurting. " What's happening...Xia. I noticed I saw those strange symbols in my eyes from that robe the peacock was wearing. I was knocked out. I had awoken, noticing I wasn't in the woods, I saw a panda women and man. I was tempted to walk to them, but I was realizing I was remembering things, I read about this in books before, that explain symbol. I slowly started losing sight, as that happen I awoke, my body hurting.

"I had to carry you," Xia started saying. "And bandage you up." She had added. I remember passing out from the fight, in the village.

I had bandage on my arm and my face, I had didn't know where the bandage on my arm came from. "Po's mother came across us telling us to run, but you were knocked out, So I ran carring you, the wolf bandits threw a knife at you cutting you in the arm." She explained to me. I was relifed it wasn't a serious cut.

"Where to now?" I had asked, getting up. Xia didn't anwser, basically shaking her head not knowing where we were going.

"But, we got keep moving, the peacock could still after us." She said, getting up and putting out the fire. As we started, moving. We were left, without a home, We had no hope left, the Peacock destroyed everything.

We had been walking for days, my feet killing me, I wondered if there was a village near by. I tripped, and fell hitting my jaw, not to hard.

"Be careful," Xia warned. " Watch your step."

And this was the start of our horrible and dangerous nightmare.


End file.
